Dicing with Death Episode 092
Recap Tuesday, 1509-05-24 Georg recovers from the confusing battle with the Vampire Redshield. Once he has taken some time to compose himself, he starts investigating the aftermath of the skirmish using his magic. He learns Cody is dead. He casts "Past Life" on the blood on the stake he had pulled out of Lady Redshield, and has a vision on how she became a vampire from her point of view: :You (Georg) see Lady Annabelle Redshield in a castle. It's really dark and dingy, the place is poorly kept up, there's a lot of dust and cobwebs lying around. She's walking up to a man who's sitting on an empty lonely throne. He is a five-foot, 160ish pound human male and his mid-40s, he's got a kind of a triangular-shaped salt-and-pepper beard, he's got black hair that's slicked back. Shaped eyebrows. He has a chiselled jawline. He's got delicate features that are still somehow very angular and strong. His eyes are not exactly focused, they look like they're looking far off into the distance. Annabelle does some sort of like graceful bowing there's some conversation. He walks over to her and she stares into his lovely eyes and for a moment you (Georg) feel very similar sensation temporarily, even through the memory. Then her head kind of rolls up and to the side and you see his head coming forward and then your vision kind of blurs and then eventually you drop to the ground. Georg recovers then moves to the village, and finds a magic amulet and bow, buried in the smouldering ruins of the barn. Not finding anything else, he heads to Thornwood to go see Countess Castillion. He tells her the harrowing tale of the failed assault on the vampire. Wednesday, 1509-05-25 Georg returns to Misty Rapids, after collecting his stash gold. He reaches the safety of the keep, and sets about crafting needles, but his work is interrupted several hours later by a new arrival at the keep. The new arrival is an armor-clad giant-of-a-man bristling with weapons along with his pregnant wife. The man introduces himself as Hanes Valmont and his wife as Cookie. Hanes has come to apply for the position of captain of the guard. And after a short interview and tests, Hanes is appointed the role. Later on Georg scries on the burnt barn and sees Stix breaking open a coffin in the sunlight which kills Lady Redshield. Georg reveals the knowledge to Baron Song who immediately tells Georg to get rid of the Ranger and claim the glory that is rightfully his. Still under the influence of the potion of vitality, Georg once more hops onto his phantom steed and starts the hunt for Stix. Thursday, 1509-05-26 After a harrowing journey, Georg finally tracks down Stix in the village temple and cuts a deal for two thousand gold and the return of his magic items, Stix will keep quiet about Georg getting charmed and give him credit for the kill. Friday, 1509-05-27 The next day Georg and Styx find Lady Redshields ex-minions entering the village. Georg quickly takes them prisoner and even finds the Redshield spell book hidden in grave dirt. On the wagon they return to Thornwood with their prisoners to a hero's welcome. Stix holds up his end of the bargain and Georg gets the credit and reward, however it is specifically stated that the reward is Georg's and not his Liege Lord's. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes